Love at Its Fullest
by Slytherin Witch
Summary: A girlfriend, a party, a trip back to the digital world, a new evil. What can happen next to these kids?
1. Chapter 1

Love at its Fullest  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
"Man what time is it," I said to myself as I looked at my alarm clock,"5:00 in the morning? I didn't even set my alarm?"  
"I did", someone said behind me.  
I flipped over to see who it was. "Kari? What are you doing here."  
"Don't worry about that just get up and get dressed and meet me downstairs when you're done. I got a surprise for you. Oh and happy birthday."  
I got up confused of what this was about but I got out of bed and went to get dressed. I walked downstairs to see that there was no sign of Kari.  
"Kari?"  
"In here".  
I walked to where her voice was. I found her in the Kitchen making something.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Making breakfast of course."  
"Why are you here making breakfast for me so early in the morning?"  
"Because it's you're birthday and I wanted to be with my boyfriend."  
"Aw, your so sweet Kari."  
"I know aren't I?"  
I laughed at her remark, "So whatcha making me?"  
"Pancakes with sausage and bacon."  
"Smells good already."  
  
  
After breakfast, Kari and I walked to school together.   
"I can't believe I have to go to school on my birthday. This is agony!"  
"Ah it's not that bad. At least we have our classes together."  
"Yeah that's the one good thing about this."  
"Come on lets go."  
I walked into class where I was greeted by some of my friends telling me happy birthday. I said thank you and sat at my desk.  
"Hello class," my teacher said.  
"Hello", we all muttered back.  
"I can see there is much excitement this Friday. You should all be happy. It's your last day of school until you come back for winter break. You won't have to see me for two whole weeks!"  
"Yeah!" We were all happy not to see are teacher for those times.  
"Now that's what I was looking for. Now I want you all to put your books away were going to have a party today."  
With that we all threw are books in our backpacks and enjoyed the party our teacher put together.  
  
  
"That was great. I would had never thought he had it in him", I said to Kari as we walked to the computer room.  
"I know it's not like him to throw us a party on the last day before break. I figured he give us a huge report to do over the break."  
"This is great. Two whole free weeks."  
We walked into the computer room but all the lights were off. I gave Kari a puzzling look but went over to the wall and flicked on the lights. I turned around to see all the digidestineds holding presents and signs.  
The all yelled, "Happy Birthday………T.K.!"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
I looked in surprise as all my friends stood there with grins on there faces waiting for my reply.  
"I I I…hi guys," I stammered.  
They all started to laugh and move from their spots. Kari kissed my cheek.   
"Surprise."  
"Yeah Id say so."  
I moved from my spot to say hi to everyone.  
"Matt! Hey how's it going?"  
"Hey T.K.! I'm all right. Happy birthday little bro."  
"Hey Davis…Yolie."  
"Hey T.K. happy birthday," they both said.  
"Mimi?! You're here too?"  
"Of course I am T.K. what's a party without me?"  
"Hey Izzy!"  
"Hi T.K. happy birthday."  
"Tai! Nice to see you man!"  
"Hey T.K.! What's happinig?"  
"Sora! How are you?"  
"I'm doing great T.K."  
"Hello Joe. Nice to see you here."  
"Hi T.K. happy birthday."  
"Cody! What are you doing over here in the corner? Come join the party!"  
"Hey T.K. I'm coming just have to rap up this report I'm working on!"  
I walked around some more striking up conversations wherever I went. This day was definitely one of the best so far. I don't think that anything can bring my day down.  
"Kari!" I yelled, "Come over here with me!"  
"Coming!"  
I sat down in the middle of my friends and waited for Kari to join me.   
"Do I get to open my presents yet?" I reached for one of them when Kari joined me.  
"Who said they are yours?"  
"Well if there not I can leave because what's a birthday without presents?"  
Kari laughed, "Of course there yours, silly, open them".  
I reached for the closest gift. It was from Davis. I opened it up cautiously.  
"A new basketball! Thanks Davis!"  
Davis blushed a little and looked to the floor. Then he muttered something I couldn't understand. I opened present after present until it was finally the last one. It was from Kari. I opened and found inside a picture frame with a picture with Kari and me in it.  
"Oh wow Kari. Its wonderful".  
"That picture was taken on our first date."  
"Wow! That was so long ago!"  
I hugged Kari and looked up to see everyone staring at us.  
"What are you all looking at get back to the party!"  
Everyone laughed and returned to the party.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
The party was going great. We all were talking happily, about what was going to happen during break. Everyone was making plans to meet each other at some places. But just before we thought nothing could happen out D-3's all started to beep.  
"Man! What can be wrong know!" Davis said as he pulled his D-3 out.  
"Looks like there is trouble in the digital world. The digimon seem to be going wacko," Izzy exclaimed.  
"Well it looks like were going to have to go. Looks like this wasn't a digital free birthday after all. Lets go."  
"Well I'm going to then," Mimi said.  
"Me too", Tai, Sora, Izzy, Matt, and Joe said.  
"Good more help the better," Cody said.  
"Lets go!"   
Izzy opened the digi-port and we all went into the digital world.  
We all stepped into the digital world but nothing looked wrong or harmed. The digimon were quietly playing in trees or running around playing.  
"I thought you said something was wrong, Izzy," Yolie said.  
"Well according to my calculations there was something wrong here," Izzy exclaimed.  
"Well there doesn't seem to be a problem now lets head back to the party," Davis said.  
He spoke too soon. After saying that the ground started to shake and the world started to split. Everyone then was thrown to there feet and sprawled everywhere on the ground. Then the ground split and drifted off into different places. Nobody stayed in a group we were all separated. Then once I tried to get a look around to where I was going I looked up to see a tree falling right at me. I yelled and ducked my head. I felt the tree hit my head. I was conscious for a while until the blackness engulfed me.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
I saw a dim light far away from me. I tried to reach it but my arms felt like a million pounds I laid there and watched the light get closer and closer. The closer it got; I heard a sweet voice calling my name.  
"T.K.? T.K.?"  
The light was as closer as ever and the voice was loud and sounded a bit shaky as if someone was afraid of something. I wanted to see who it was to comfort that person. The voice sounds familiar. Who is it? Then I knew. Kari.   
I tried to open my eyes but they were closed shut and wouldn't open. I tried to talk to Kari but all that came out was a small moan. I laid waiting for my strength to come back.   
After what seemed like an eternity, I opened my eyes.  
Kari was crouched over me with her eyes closed. Patamon and Gatomon were near by.   
I put my hand on Kari's cheek and murmured, "Hey Kari don't cry I'm okay."  
Kari opened her eyes in surprise. When she saw me awake she hugged me and cried into my shoulder.  
"Oh T.K.! I was so worried that you would never wake up. I thought you could've…could've…"  
"Don't you worry Kari. I am okay really. My head just hurts a bit."  
Kari smiled at me and said, " You are the bravest boy I know, T.K."  
I tried to sit up but winced in pain.   
"T.K. rest for awhile. I'll go see how far away from the other lands we are."  
"Okay".  
Kari got up and left me to lie down for awhile. I put my hand on my head to see how bad it was. It is a big bump with a few cuts.  
I pushed up on to my elbows to have a look around. The piece of land Kari and I were stranded on is very big. I could not see past the trees and in the other direction was all water.  
I was trying to get up when Kari reappeared.   
"Hey! What do you think you are doing mister!"  
"You don't expect me to hang out in the ground all day, do you?"  
Kari laughed and helped me get to my feet.  
"So, did you see anything?"  
"Just a whole lot of water".  
"Great we stranded on a piece of the digital world".  
"I wonder where the others are".  
"Me too. But don't you worry Kari we'll find them".  
"Now what are we going to do!"  
"I know! Lets try to contact one of them on our D-3's!"  
"Oh! Great idea! Why didn't I think of that!"  
We pulled out our D-3's and clicked them on. I sent a message to Cody.  
"What?" I said aloud.  
"What does it say?"  
"Message denied".  
"What? How can that be! Nothing like that has ever happened before! Were stuck here until we crash into another land and find the others!"  
"Don't worry Kari. We'll get out of here. It's just going take awhile. Let's make a camp because it's getting dark. We'll think of what to do in the morning."  
We pulled some leaves from the fallen tree to make a mattress. Then we took some tree bark sting to string some string together to make a blanket. By the time we finished done, it was dark.  
"Come on Kari lets get some sleep. Hey! Where is Gatomon and Patamon!"  
"They haven't said a word all day since you woke up. Where did those two go off to."  
"I don't know".  
Just then, I heard a flapping above my head.  
"There you are Patamon! Where have you two been!"  
"We were off searching the place to see what was on it. It seems to be empty," said Patamon.  
"Well don't worry we'll have a look around in the morning. Let's just get some sleep."  
I lay down on the leaves with Kari next to me. I Let Kari use my bag as a pillow. Then I pulled the leaf blanket over us and fell asleep with patamon at my head.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
When I woke up Kari was up playing with Gatoman and Patamon.   
"Hey, you three. Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Because you were sleeping so peacefully that I just couldn't wake you up."  
I laughed and got to my feet.  
"Well, I guess we should think of a way to get out of here."  
"Why don't we walk to the edge of this land and see what we are close to."  
"Okay".  
I grabbed up my bag and walked with Kari to the edge, All I could see was miles and miles of water.  
"Great," I mumbled, "A bunch of water".  
"Well we could always fly around to see where everything is," Gatoman said.  
"What a great idea we should of thought of that."  
"Patamon armor-digivolved to Pegasusmon!"  
"Alright everyone hop on! Lets go!"  
We all claimed on Pegasusmon's back. He took flight and we all watched for another piece of land.   
"I don't see anything," Kari said.  
"Don't worry we'll find something".  
We flew around for about 20 minutes.  
"T.K.! I don't see anything! Let's just give up," Kari yelled from behind me.  
"No! Not yet! I think I see something up ahead! Pegasusmon head over there!"  
We flew towards the thing I saw. It was another piece of the land.  
"Land down over there!'  
We landed on it and hoped of Pegasusmon's back. He turned back to Patamon.  
"Come here Patamon. I'll hold you. You must be really tired."  
I picked up Patamon and looked at Kari. She shrugged; She must have been thinking the same thing I was. This place was a lot different from where we first were. It was very dark and you felt a crippy feeling as if something was not right here. I knew something was not right here.  
"Well, lets have a look around."  
We walked into the forest up ahead. There didn't seem to be anything there. But we walked on to see what we could find.  
After awhile I felt tiredness wash over me. My head started to pound. It is the worst feeling I ever felt. I turned to tell Kari I needed to rest. She looked at me and saw I was in pain.  
"Kari-"  
I was cut off by a flash of green lighting that was headed right my way.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"T.K.!"  
Kari yelled at me as she saw it. I didn't know what to do.  
"T.K.! Duck!"  
I fell to the ground right before the lightning could hit me.  
"T.K.! Are you okay?"  
"Kari I need to rest. I'm not feeling so good".  
"Okay, you rest. I'll go see what that was".  
"No! You cannot go out there alone. If you are going to go look I'm coming too".  
"But T.K., you're sick. You need to rest."  
"I'm not going to let you go alone, Kari. It's ether we both stay here and wait for what ever that was to come or we both go and look for it. What your choice?"  
"But…T.K…I don't want you to…okay…we'll go."  
"Good. Lets go."  
I got to my feet; my head felt like it was going to explode. I forced a smile on my face and looked at Kari. I grabbed her hand and we walked forward with Patamon in my arms and Gatoman at our feet.   
We walked for about ten minutes when I pulled Kari behind a tree to hide.  
"What is it T.K.," she whispered.  
"I think there is something up ahead. We might just find that thing. Let's get closer".  
We sneaked up to another tree to another until I could see it. There was a woman in a black cloak. She had her hood on but I could tell it was a woman because she had long black hair coming down from her cloak. She was talking to a huge digimon. I had never seen one like it before. I stood big and bulky. It was brown with hair coming from its head all the way down its back. Its arms went all the way down to the ground. Its hands were clasped in a fist. They were huge. The face was all sequenced up as if he was in a lot of pain. It was a horrible site. I looked at Kari. She looked as if she wanted to scream. I turned back to the woman to try to catch what she was saying.  
"You saw light and hope. Did you kill them?"  
"No master. I missed".  
"You missed. You missed. How can you miss. You block head. I want them destroyed. I don't want to see you until they're gone!"  
"Yes master".  
The woman flipped her coat over her head and disappeared.  
"Kari. We need Gatoman to armor-digivolve. Patamon is still to weak to battle".  
"Alright T.K".  
"Gatoman armor-digivolve to Nefertimon".  
Nefertimon charged at the digimon.  
"Rosetta-Stone!"  
It didn't do anything.  
"Oh no!"  
Kari ran towards Nefertimon and hoped on her back.  
"Kari! No," I yelled.  
She didn't listen. Nefertimon and Kari charged at the beast. They flew at him. He smacked them with one of his hands. They went flying. Kari flew off and hit a tree then fell to the ground. Nefertimon turned back to Gatomon and lay on the grass.  
"No!," I yelled and turned towards the beast.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
"You're going to pay for that!"  
I yelled to the monster.  
"No one hurts my Kari!"  
"Patamon, buddy, I need you to armor digivolve!"  
"Whenever your ready T.K.!"  
"Digi-armor……energize!"  
"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, flying hope!"  
"Come on Pegasusmon! Let's get him!"  
I climbed on his back and we headed toward him. The monster gave a swing at us. We missed it by a few inches. That got him angry.  
"Master want hope and light! Hope and Light!" It yelled.  
"Well your not getting this hope! Now Pegasusmon! Give him all you got!"  
"Star-Shower!"  
"Ahh!"  
"Now charge in!"  
Pegasusmon flew at him around and around. He started to get dizzy trying to hit us. Finally he fell to the ground and fainted.  
"We got him Pegasusmon!"  
"I couldn't have done it without you T.K!"  
"Let's go get Kari and Gatoman now!"  
We flew down to the ground, I ran to were Kari was laying. She was unconscious. There was a huge bump on her head. She had scratches and bruises all over her arms and legs and her clothes torn a little bit.  
"Kari," I said meekly.  
She didn't move at all. She just lay on the ground. Her eyes closed her mouth open a little. I could at least tell she was breathing.  
Pegasusmon turned back to Patamon and was coming toward us with Gatoman. Gatoman was a bit beat up. She was still able to walk, which was good.  
I held Kari in my arms. A few tears started to form in my eyes.  
Gatomon came up and said,"Kari?"  
It started to rain. It came softly at first then getting harder. I couldn't move. I held Kari in my arms and let the tears come down my face. Patamon nudged my arm. I looked at him. He seemed concerned. I could tell by the look in his eyes. They were full of love.  
I turned away from Patamon and found Gatomon. Her face was full of worry. Tears were in her eyes. I couldn't stand to see the digimon this way. More tears came out. The rain came down harder.  
"Come on," I croaked," Let's go find some shelter".  
We walked a far way. We picked up loose twigs and sticks to make a fire when we found shelter. I finally spotted a cave up ahead.  
"There," I told Patamon and Gatomon.  
We ran the rest of the way to the cave. I laid Kari on the ground and grabbed my bag. Inside I found an old blanket. I wrapped it around Kari. Gatomon was placing the twigs and sticks in a lump for a fire. I searched through my bag more.  
"Yes," I exclaimed.  
"What is it T.K.?" Gatomon asked.  
"A Match. We will be able to make a fire more easily."  
"That's good."  
I went over to the lump of sticks and took a piece of paper I found in my pocket. I struck the match on a rock. It glowed with orange fire. I lit the paper and threw it in the middle of the sticks. It caught and a fire blazed. I threw the match in the fire.   
I moved Kari closer to the fire. The warm flames warmed the cave fast. I sat and watched Kari for awhile. She started to move a bit. It was a good sign. She rolled over peacefully.  
I stayed up a bit longer until I felt the sleepiness engulf me.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
  
**"Kari!" I called out, "Kari! Where are you?"  
I heard laughter.  
"Over here silly".  
I ran towards the place it came from. It kept getting farther away.  
"Kari! Come here!"  
"Okay!"  
I stopped running and waited for her.  
"Here I am".  
I looked out and yelled. It wasn't Kari at all. It was the monster I fought before!  
"Where is Kari!"  
"Oh her? I ate her. What a nice appetizer. Your next, pretty boy!"  
I started to run away.  
"Patamon! Patamon where are you?"  
I kept running. Patamon was gone. I looked behind me. The beast grabbed me and brought me towards his mouth. **  
  
  
I woke up panting. Sweat was coming down my forehead.  
"T.K. are you okay," Patamon asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Patamon. Just a bad dream. No worry's, okay?"  
"No worry's"  
"Okay now go back to sleep".  
I looked over at Kari. She seemed a bit better. Kari seemed as if she was in perfect peace. I wished she would wake up.  
I walked over to her. Her cuts needed cleaning. I took a scrap of cloth from the blanket and let the rain wet it. I washed off the cuts. They would be better soon. I then took the cloth back to the rain and rinsed it off. Then I folded it nicely and put it on Kari's worst cut. It looked like it could need stitches.  
"T.K.? Is Kari going to be okay?" Gatomon asked.  
"Kari will be fine. Don't worry Gatomon. I'm going to see if I can find any food. You and Patamon look after Kari, okay?"  
"Okay".  
I walked outside. The rain was getting lighter. It would end soon. I hope. I walked on until I found a berry tree. I picked off a few branches of it.  
I hope this will do, I thought to myself.  
I started to head back to the cave when I heard talking. I walked over to it. It was the cloaked lady and the beast again. I hid behind a tree and listened.  
"You fool! How am I supposed to get light and hope if you keep messing it up!"  
"I'm s-sorry master they were to fast for me."  
"Well what am I supposed to do! I need light and hope or nothing will go right! What do you have to say about it, huh!"  
"Just give me one more chance, master, I will capture them and everything will go right again. Please."  
"One more chance. You want one more chance! Well this is your last chance! If you don't bring me those two children I will destroy you! You hear! I will destroy you!"  
With a flick of her cloak, she was gone again. The monster sat down and mumbled to himself.  
"What is woodsumon going to do. What will woodsumon do?"  
Ha, I thought to myself, your name is Woodsumon.  
I ran quietly away from the place and back to the cave. Kari was asleep. Patamon and Gatomon were playing.  
"Patamon," I said", go outside and search for more sticks. Gatomon you take one of these sticks with fire on it and put out the rest of it. We need to go deeper into the cave".  
Patamon and Gatomon went to do the tasks I told them to do. I picked up Kari in my arms and brought her further and further into the cave. Gatomon ran up behind me carrying a single sick lit with fire.  
I set Kari down again. She fidgeted a little bit but slept on. I sat down on the other side and waited for Patamon.  
After a few minutes, I heard Patamons flapping coming down the cave. I jumped up to greet him. I took the sticks from him and threw them into a heap on the ground. I put the fire stick in it last. In a few seconds, it lit up and a fire united. I sat back down on the floor. I leaned my back on the wall and closed my eyes thinking of everything that happened so far this day. My dream came back in to memory. I shuddered at the thought of it. Then the conversation between the cloaked lady and Woodsumon. It was all so confusing. Why did she need Kari and me? What is she planning to do with us? I don't understand. I thought about it for awhile. Going through every little detail. I heard Kari turn over.  
Oh, I hope she is all right, I thought.  
Then out of nowhere I heard my name called in a sweet low voice.  
"T.K.?"  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
  
I was stunned when I heard the voice. I knew who it was, Kari. I opened my eyes and looked over at her. She had a smile on her face. The same smile that made me fall in love with her. I instantly got up and walked towards her.  
"Hey, how you feeling?"  
"Oh fine, except for this killer head ache I have. However, I feel so rested. How long have I been asleep?"  
"A long time. I'm not sure the exact time."  
"That's okay. I'm starved. Do you got anything to eat".  
She was sitting up at this point.  
"Kari I don't know how you do it. You scare me half to deaf and now you are as perky as ever".  
"Oh I'm sorry".  
Kari gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.  
"Now where is the food".  
I laughed and grabbed the berries I had picked.  
"I am afraid this is all we have. Will it do?"  
"Of course hand them here."  
I handed her the berries and she ate them hungrily. I smiled at her as she ate them. When she finished, she looked at me. I started laughing instantly.  
"What so funny?" She asked me.  
"You got berry juice all over your face". I told her.  
Her face went bright red. I laughed again and took the corner of the blanket to wipe off her face.  
"TK, the fire is dying."  
I looked at the fire. It was getting very low.  
"I'll go get more wood. Gatomon, Patamon you two watch over Kari."  
I got up and left the cave. The rain had stopped. I walked off into the woods. Picking up branches as I saw them. Soon I was far off from the cave. I looked back the way I came. I had a very bad feeling that something horrible was about to happen.  
"T.K!" I heard being called in the distance.  
I dropped what I was doing and ran as fast as I could back the way I came. I was going so fast that I didn't notice a tree root sticking up in the ground. I tripped over it and fell into the mud. Quickly I got up, brushed off some of the mud, and kept running. I finally reached the cave. I ran to the back where we were. I looked around franticly for Kari. She was gone. Only the blanket remained. Gatomon and Patamon were tied up and gagged. I fell to my knees.  
"Kari!" I screamed.  
I bent over and smacked my fist on the hard cold ground.   
  
  
*OKay thats all I got. Now please R&R! Thanky!* 


	10. Chapter 10

Love at It's Fullest  
Chapter 10  
  
I wept as I laid hunched over on the ground. I couldn't believe I lost Kari to that evil woman. What would she do to her. I got sick to my stomach just thinking about it. My only love was gone and I felt hopeless. I didn't know where to start to search. Who knew if they were even still on this island. They could be anywhere. Tears kept falling down my cheeks as I thought of all the possibilities.  
I can't give up hope. I need to get up and find her or I will lose her forever, I thought to myself.  
I pulled myself to my feet and wiped the tears form my eyes. I looked around to see that I left Patamon and Gatomon tied up.  
"Sorry guys," I said to them as I untied them from their restrengths.  
"That's okay T.K.," Patamon said.  
"I can't believe that monster took Kari! We've got to find her. I feel so hopeless!" Gatomon said.  
"Don't worry Gatomon. We'll find her or I'll die trying. They stool Kari away from me and no they have to pay," I said in rage.  
Patamon and Gatomon were silent as if knowing they should leave me to my thoughts. I quickly packed my things up and put out the fire. I left the cave with the digimon at my feet. I looked around as I stepped outside. Not knowing which way to go I headed in the direction that I had over heard the evil woman and Woodsumon. It had to be the right way. I could feel it in my heart.  
As we walked on my thoughts trailed to the others. Were they okay? Did they all get separated? Did they find each other? I knew we were conned on this island so Kari and I could be overtaken. But what for? What was so special about the two of us? Why are we so different from the other digidestineds? I couldn't figure out why but something was different. I guess Kari and I were always different from the others. I guess that's why we fell in love.  
Before I knew it the sky turned dark and it was night. Patamon and Gatomon were still trailing me having a quiet conversation. They looked tired. I knew we should stop and rest but I couldn't stop walking.  
"T.K. maybe we should stop for today and start in the morning.," Patamon said behind me.  
I looked behind me. Both digimon looked like they were about to fall asleep walking. I sighed as I realized they were right. I couldn't do any good tonight anyway. It was too dark to see.  
"Okay, lets stop here and pick up searching in the morning."  
We set down to sleep. The two digimon fell asleep immediately. I stayed awake and starred at the sky. Only a few stars were showing with a crescent moon.  
Where are you Kari, I thought.  
Soon I feel into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Here is a short chapter to please all you that love my story! Enjoy!!  
  
  
Love At its Fullest  
Chapter 11  
  
I woke up early the next morning. The sun was just starting to rise over the mountains. It took me awhile to remember what happened the night before but soon the memories came flooding back. Tears started to form in my eyelids but I quickly blinked them away. I shook awake Gatomon and Patamon and we started to walk again. I didn't say a word to them. I felt like a walking zombie. Not knowing what I was doing, just going up ahead. The only noise was the quiet chatter of Patamon and Gatomon. I caught a few words like 'worried' and 'T.K.'. I knew they were worried about me and cared for me. But I had to find Kari. I won't stop until I find her.  
We walked on for hours not finding anything. We only stopped a few times to rest because my sickness before was catching up with me. I didn't know how long I would be able to go on. Finally, when I was about to give up, we found a castle in the distant.  
"That's it Patamon! That has to be where Kari is!"  
It was a dark castle. It looked old and eerie, it had to be one of the scariest places I'd seen.  
"Let's go find Kari. Lets win her back from the evil side," I exclaimed with determination.  
"Now your talking T.K.," Gatomon said. "Literally."  
I would have laughed if it were any other time but now. I looked Patamon the Gatomon in the eyes. Asking them if they were ready. The both nodded.  
"Should I digivolve, T.K.?" Patamon asked.  
"Yeah, lets get ready for them.  
"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon."  
"Lets go."  
We took off in a run towards the castle. My blood was boiling. I was finally going to face this enemy and get Kari back safe. Once the evil was gone we could go back home and live on like we did. Well at least until a new evil arose.  
After running at top speed for fifteen minutes we reached the entrance of the castle. It looked even scarier up close. I took a moment to catch my breath. My head pounded with pain and I felt a little dizzy. I wouldn't let those things get in the way though. I was here and I had to save Kari and the rest of the digital world.  
"Alright, are all ready to face this evil being?"  
Angemon and Gatomon nodded. I took a deep breath as we entered the castle.  
  



End file.
